percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 24
The voice began to echo all around me, as if there were twenty people all around me shouting for help. It became almost too much for me to bear as the sound pounded in my ears. “Who are you?” I yelled. “Fire,” was the only answer I got, but also the only one I really needed. The Elemental of fire was trying to contact me for help. “Help me!” “What can I do? I wasn’t even able to prevent my friends from becoming demigod icicles?” I said, causing the flaming shield I had made to faultier and shrink around me. “She holds the key to my freedom, even if she does not know her own importance yet,” Fire said as she swirled around me. “You must protect her.” I remembered that Earth had told me something similar just a little while ago and for once, I seriously considered what was so important about Kimi. I remembered finding her on Olympus, with the fire and smoke avoiding the room she was in. I remembered how the wind had gone and destroyed a large section of Olympus, even though all the gods were there. Even the most powerful monsters wouldn’t risk attacking something so close to all the gods, unless there was something worth the risk. I even thought about her bow, something made by the god Hephaestus to control Fire and use it as a weapon. “She’s your daughter, isn’t she,” I asked. “No demigod,” Fire said, almost sounding angry. Her voice in general was full of rage and kept me on edge. “She is a part of me, but I am not a part of her. Let me show you.” All at once, I felt a pulling sensation from inside me and I was dragged to a place I didn’t know. I looked around and found myself in the middle of a forest fire. I looked around franticly, but the smoke and heat from the fire didn’t seem to bother me. In the flames, I saw a woman in a dress that seemed to be on fire as she walked. She touched a tree, causing it to instantly burn into flames and then laughed as if the burning tree amused her. Just then, the area was completely covered in water as a lot of the fire went out. Fire looked up to the sky annoyed, as if trying to see who had the nerve to ruin her fun. I looked up as well and saw the same airship that was currently trying to burn me alive. I saw the man standing on the bridge looking down with those tinted glasses that freaked me out. He ordered another strike and the ship’s cannons fired more water, as if they were fire hoses. Fire avoided the initial strike and flew into the air to attack the flying ship. However, when she went too high, the wind pushed her back down as if on reflex. “You can’t cross into another Elemental’s territory, can you?” the man said as he smiled. “Fire again.” Another wave of water shot at her while she was still off balance from the winds attack. She was completely soaked in water as her flames died down. She looked up and erupted in flames, causing the water to evaporate off her. She shot a blast of fire at the ship, but it was extinguished when the cannons upgraded from water to that stuff used in fire extinguishers. Fire was hit with a direct hit and she exited the cloud of smoke coughing and taking in a few breaths of air, causing her flames to grow a bit. Just then, a large clear case fell from the ship and completely encased her. She became visibly angry and began to literally ignite with rage, but the case must have been air tight because she quickly ran out of fuel for her fire. The ship lowered itself over Fire and a large crane hand came down and picked the case up, taking it inside the ship. The vision then changed as strange tubes were connected to the cage and lead over to a small cannon. The man pressed a button and I saw Fire scream in pain as fire was shot from the cannon. “Perfect, with this kind of power I can collect them all. That will flush out the king, all according to the prophecy,” he said as he looked over to a display case full of figurines, but one stood in the middle, larger than any of the others, but I couldn’t see the label. Just then the fire went wild in the room as it began to twist together into the shape of a ball. “What are you doing?” He pressed a button on the control panel and an electric shock went through the case. Fire was in visible pain, but she held her hands up and shot the fireball through the side of the ship and I could see New York City outside the hole in the ship. The fireball went into the sky over the Empire State Building and crashed into a building on Olympus. A second later, there was a lightning strike and I watched as a tornado formed over Olympus. “I guess capturing Air will have to wait because of you. Oh well, it is simply a small delay,” he said as he walked over to a table and moved a chess piece on the board before walking over to a voice box. “Palinurus, take the ship back to port. We will need to make repairs to the ship before acquiring the next piece of my collection.” “Yes sir,” I heard over the voice box and the ship changed course. A moment later, I was dragged out of the vision. “He’s going to use the powers of the Elementals to capture more of you. He plans on capturing the Great Guardian,” I said as I tried to absorb all the information. “Yes, but the question is do you believe you can stop him,” Fire said in a taunting voice. “Can you save the Elementals? Can you save the gods? Can you even save your friends?” There was a long silence as Fire kept pushing at my barrier of blue flames. It was as if she was challenging my own beliefs. But when I looked at my friends in their frozen state, I knew my answer. “I don’t know a lot, I don’t believe I can do this by myself. But I do believe me and my friends can do anything,” I said and my barrier seemed to expand and gain power. “Good, then let’s get started,” Fire said as small spirals of fire formed around my friends, melting the ice. Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page